brickbronzefandomcom-20200213-history
Lagoona Day Care
Pokémon breeding is a method of obtaining new Pokémon by producing and afterwards hatching an Egg. Some base form Pokémon, including many Baby Pokémon, can be obtained only via this method. How to Breed Pokémon can be bred by leaving two compatible Pokémon at the Pokémon Day Care located next to the Pokémon Centre at Lagoona Lake. Two Pokémon are compatible to breed if they are of opposite genders and share at least one egg group. Alternatively, breeding is usually still possible as long as one of them is Ditto, even if the other parent is genderless. In fact, genderless Pokémon can breed only with Ditto, and it is also the only method to produce offspring of male-only Pokémon species. However, Pokémon in the Undiscovered egg group cannot breed whatsoever, and Ditto cannot breed with itself. Legendary Pokémon cannot breed, while the only Mythical Pokémon that can breed are "Sea Guardians" Manaphy and Phione. They both give birth to Phione offspring when bred with Ditto. When there are two compatible Pokémon present in the Day Care, the game will periodically decide whether the Day Care Man has found an Egg, with the chances depending on the compatibility of the two Pokémon as detailed in the section Breeding Rate. The Day Care Man is responsible for notifying the player if an Egg is available. Normally, he faces the garden in Day Care house, but if an Egg was produced, the Day Care Man will spin to face the town, so that the player can know he has an Egg. The Day Care Man will hand the player the Egg if he or she replies that they want it and have an empty slot in their party. If the player tells the Day Care Man they do not want the Egg, he will permanently keep it. If the player says they want the Egg but does not have a spare slot, the Day Care Man will keep it until the player returns, when he will offer it again; otherwise, there is no way to refuse the Egg and receive it later. Breeding Rate The chance of any two Pokémon producing an Egg is determined by their species (two Bulbasaur are the same species, while Bulbasaur and Ivysaur are not) and their Original Trainers. The Day Care Man will describe the two Pokémon's compatibility when the player speaks to him. The percentage of each rate is based on each 256 steps. Hatching the Egg The process begins when the Pokémon egg is in the party. The player then needs to take a number of steps in order to further hatch the Egg. Then, after taking enough steps, the Egg will hatch into a Lv. 1 base form Pokémon of the female species' (or non-Ditto parent's) evolutionary chain. However, certain base form Pokémon can only be acquired if a parent is holding the required incense — if not, the evolved form Pokémon will be hatched instead. *Note that each type of breeding applies to any Pokémon given the right species and breeding group. The Pokémon egg received from the Day Care will resemble the appearance of whichever parent Pokémon it takes after. If both Pokémon are different species, the product will be a Pokémon (in its base form) sharing the species of either parent. Different Pokémon require different numbers of steps to hatch from the Egg. To speed up the process, the player can currently use: * Running Shoes / Hoverboard * A Pokémon with the ability Flame Body or Magma Armour (they do not stack) ** The above abilities cause the required steps to hatch to be cut into half * Buying the 2x or 3x Ro-Power * Buying the Oval Charm The Egg Watch In the Pokémon Egg profile, there are 2 statements indicating how soon the egg will hatch, known as "The Egg Watch". The sentences change according to the Egg's status. Other than the descriptions for Fossilized Eggs which are unique to Pokémon Brick Bronze, all other quotes are modified from those in core series games. Egg Cycles An Egg Cycle is a unit of time measured in steps that determines how long it will take for a Pokemon to hatch. The length of each Egg Cycle is 257 steps. However, every time an Egg Cycle is completed, the Egg Cycle count for all Eggs in the player's party will be decreased by one (by 2 if a pokemon with Flame Body or Magma Armor is also in the party, but not below 0). An Egg is ready to hatch when its Egg Cycle count reaches 0. If multiple Eggs are ready to hatch after an Egg Cycle ends, the first Egg in the player's party will hatch immediately, while the remaining eggs hatch in order. The statements seen in the summary of an Egg may interpret how many Egg Cycles are left until it hatches. Using a Ro-Power will shorten the length of an Egg Cycle depending on the hatching power's strength. And as you see, the quality and quantity of the hatch boosts you use can make the Egg Cycles ridiculously easy and quick to finish. The hatching boosts that you can stack up makes the shortest amount of steps for each Egg Cycle being only 32 steps. * x2 Steps (129 Steps) ** x2 Steps + Flame Body/Magma Armor (65 Steps) *** x2 Steps + Flame Body/Magma Armor + Oval Charm (49 Steps) * x3 Steps (86 Steps) ** x3 Steps + Flame Body/Magma Armor (43 Steps) *** x3 Steps + Flame Body/Magma Armor + Oval Charm (32 Steps) Finally, the number of steps walked in the current Egg Cycle is also modified by the multiplier above. When the hatch boosts wear off, the current number of steps walked in the current Egg Cycle is divided by the same multiplier. Incense Breeding These are all the Baby Pokémon requiring a parent to hold the corresponding incense in order to be given birth — if not, the evolved form Pokémon will be hatched instead (note that Baby Pokémon cannot breed, as they are in the Undiscovered Egg Group). All Incenses can be purchased at the BP Shop in Colosseum Marketplace for 48 BP, with the exception of Luck Incense, which costs 200 BP. Inheritance Parents can pass down various aspects to their offspring during the breeding process. Moves * When a Pokémon hatches, it will have moves that it learns starting at Level 1. * If both parents know a move that the baby can learn via levelling up, the Pokémon will inherit that move. * If the parent knows any specific Egg Moves that the baby can learn, the baby will inherit the move. If the parents both know different Egg Moves, the mother's Egg Moves are passed on first, then followed by the father's. * If this would result in the baby possessing more than four moves, the moves take priority in the order listed: *# Mother's Egg Moves *# Father's Egg Moves *# TMs and HMs *# Inherited level-up attacks *# Baby's default moveset * Move Reminder is now capable of teaching forgotten Egg Moves, but only for those deleted after Version 0.14 update on 23rd June, 2017. Natures * If one parent holds an Everstone, its Nature will always be passed down. * If both parents are holding an Everstone, a parent's Nature will still always be passed down, but which parent's Nature is passed down is randomly determined. Abilities From Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 onwards, the mother has 80% chance of passing down its ability to the offspring, regardless of it being Hidden Ability or not, and this feature is expanded to any non-Ditto parent when bred with Ditto since Pokémon X and Y. This is carried onto Pokémon Brick Bronze, except for Hidden Ability, which the inheritance is disabled to preserve the rarity of Hidden Ability Pokémon. The 20% chance of father passing its Hidden Ability to offspring starting from Pokémon X and Y is also not implemented. Instead, all bred Pokémon have a 1/512 chance to be born with Hidden Ability, and this is doubled with the Ability Charm game pass. Individual Values Pokémon inherit 3 of their 6 Individual Values (IVs) from their parents. 3 stats are chosen at random and a coin flip with a 50/50 chance determines whether the value comes from the mother or the father. The IVs of other 3 stats are generated randomly. If either of the parents holds Destiny Knot, which is available for purchase at Tix Shop in Golden Poké Ball Arcade for 7000 Tix, IVs of 5 stats instead of 3 from the parents will be passed down, leaving only 1 stat to have its IVs randomized. Buy the Advanced Stat Viewer game pass to view the exact IVs. Poké Balls From Pokémon X and Y onwards, the offspring will always be kept in the same version of Poké Ball as its mother. This inheritance is expanded to the father when bred with Ditto starting from Pokémon Sun and Moon. However, Master Balls are not passed down. Offspring given birth from a Pokémon caught in a Master Ball will be kept in a regular Poké Ball instead. Form Differences Shellos family is known to have 2 different forms — West Sea and East Sea, depending on its caught location. Bred Shellos will always be in the same form as its mother, or its Shellos / Gastrodon parent if bred via a Ditto. However, it is reported that Shellos Eggs resemble their East Sea form despite its parent being West Sea. The Greninja purchased in Anthian City - Shopping District has a special Ability known as Battle Bond, which enables it to transform into Ash-Greninja. However, Greninja with Battle Bond cannot breed. Vivillon has 18 distinct patterns, dependent on the Original Trainer's Player ID. If bred and evolved, the Vivillon's pattern will be decided by the hatching player's ID, which means the final pattern could change upon trading when the egg is not yet hatched. Flabébé family can hold flowers of 5 different colours. In the core series games, hatched Flabébé always holds a flower that is the same colour as the one its mother is holding, but in Pokémon Brick Bronze, it is possible for bred Flabébé to hold a flower with a different colour than its mother's one. Pumpkaboo family has 4 different sizes. Bred Pumpkaboo will always have the same size as its mother, or its Pumpkaboo / Gourgeist parent if bred with Ditto. However, it seems that this has not been added yet, so sizes are random, though the rarity of Super Size is still kept. 2016 Halloween Event featured a White Haunter. It and its final form, Halloween Gengar, can breed, but the offspring will be a normal Gastly if the mother is a White Haunter or Halloween Gengar. 2017 Valentine's Event introduced a Red Heart Pikachu, which is completely disabled from breeding. For breeding Pokémon with Regional Variants, the offspring's form will depend on its parents: Category:Pokémon